


Dawn Meets the Principal

by Lord_Anubis



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Adult Content, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Large Cock, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 14:54:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Anubis/pseuds/Lord_Anubis
Summary: Dawn decides to ensure that Buffy returns to school.





	Dawn Meets the Principal

Dawn Summers stood in front of her full length mirror, completely nude, as she thought of what she would be doing tonight. Ever since Buffy had returned from Los Angeles she had been mopping around the house, depressed, that Principal Snyder wouldn't allow her to return to Sunnydale High after her expulsion last year. Now ordinarily this would have been a source of great amusement and torment that she could use against her older sister but even Dawn had a heart and couldn't stand to see her sister like this. Thus she decided that something would have to be done about it.

Joyce Summer, the girl's mother, and Buffy were once against absent from the family home. Whatever it was that the two of them did on Fridays since Buffy returned Dawn was a party to which was just as well. This gave her the opportunity to enact her plan. Allowing her mind to return from her musings Dawn gave her nude body a once over pass in the mirror, mentally overlaying the pre-puberty version with the current one reflected back at her. Currently there weren't many overt changes but what there were was enough for right now.

A pile of clothes were jumbled about on the bed. The right outfight was necessary for this 'mission' and Dawn had carefully gone through her own closet trying to find it. Numerous pieces had been added a while back after having been liberated from Buffy's closet. Short skirts, sheer tops, and daisy duke shorts were the order of the day as Dawn glanced at the reflected pile.

'Have to choose carefully. Wrong outfit gets me laughed at before I can make my 'case'.' Dawn pondered.

Padding across the room Dawn checked, and then double-checked, to ensure that her bedroom door was firmly shut and locked. Once she had reassured herself of privacy Dawn made her way over to the dresser and dug out the package that had been buried in the bottom drawer behind some old clothes. She had been saving it for a special occasion and this certainly qualified she thought. 

Spreading the items out before her Dawn took a deep breath before getting down to work. Sitting down upon her bed she carefully ran her hands up and down her legs searching for any sign of stubble. Finding none she grabbed a pair of nylon stockings she began to slowly roll the stocking up one leg and then the other. As the stockings came closer and closer to her tiny virgin pussy she had a few last minute doubts about what she would be doing tonight, but she quickly shook it off. It was necessary for the continued survival of the human race. Smoothing the stockings out she examined them to make sure no runs appeared.

Standing up Dawn took a glance into the mirror to see herself standing in only the stockings. It made her feel a bit more like a woman than a child. Grabbing the black thong she had bought she quickly drew it up into place making sure the black lace situated itself neatly between her buttocks. Angling her body to the mirror she stared at that single piece of black lace that neatly bisected her ass. Quick work seated the matching lace push-up bra and with that she now looked less like a child and more like an underage fuck-toy ready for a night of use.

Picking through the pile of clothes Dawn carefully considered her choices before finally settling on a quick wrap skirt. Laid out like it was on the bed it resembled a rectangle of cloth, and a small one at that, but once she wrapped it around her waist and buttoned it Dawn could see that the skirt barely covered the tops of her stockings and when she moved it split to reveal a generous amount of thigh. Grabbing a top Dawn quickly donned it noting that it had several sheer portions that drew attention to her chest, or at least what she had of a chest at the moment being only a medium A-cup.

Standing in front of her mirror once more Dawn took a long lingering look at herself. 'Hell, I'd fuck me now.' Dawn thought. Snagging a nearby pair of heels that put emphasis on her legs Dawn strapped them on her feet. Walking over to her dresser she rifled through the contents of the box that she had pilfered from her mother's room yesterday. Taking the condom packages she carefully slipped them into the tops of her stockings just like she imagined a real woman would do in a situation like this.

Going downstairs Dawn grabbed Buffy's little black raincoat that managed to come down a decent length on her so it looked more natural and not like she was some hooker out trolling for another trick. Taking one last look around making sure that she hadn't forgotten anything she then turned and walked out the door heading for Sunnydale High School and her date with destiny.

It took her about twenty minutes to make it to the school and in during that time she had a few last minute doubts about what she was going to do but by the time she got to the front doors of the school her resolve was firm. She knew what she had to do to get her sister back into high school and back to protecting the world from the demons that existed.

Walking through the halls she stopped off in the girl's bathroom to put the final touches on her makeup. Glancing at her ruby red lips, ones that were made for sucking cock, she replaced the lipstick tube back in her sister's jacket. Placing her hands on the sink Dawn stared her reflection in the eye psyching herself up for what was to come. 'Here we go.'

Making her way towards the principal's office she noted with relief that was not only no one else around but that the light coming from the door he was also present. Thrusting her young chest out Dawn slowly walked into the room where the little troll of a man was working. As she walked in she calmly shut the door and without him noticing she also locked it to insure that they wouldn't be interrupted by anyone.

"What is the meaning of this? Who are you and why are you in my office?" Snyder asked. He was really annoyed that he was being bothered; he had a lot of work that needed finishing before he went home for the night and he didn't need any distractions.

It took him a minute to place a name to the young girl but when he did he took a longer look at her wondering why Dawn Summers, the little sister to Buffy Summers, would be in his office this late into the evening. Slowly his eyes made their way from her tiny black high heels up her stocking encased legs that vanished under a skirt to the little black raincoat that she was wearing.

"Hi Principal Snyder. Um I don't know if you know me but I'm Dawn, uhhh Buffy's sister." She stuttered out. Now that she was actually here the vast majority of her courage had left her.

"I know who you are, what I don't know is why you are here?" He questioned, already tired of having this teenager here in his office annoying him.

"I came to talk to you about getting Buffy back into school. And I know you don't like her but I was thinking that perhaps there might be something that I can do for you, to you, that would change your mind?" Dawn said, her voice hitching slightly on the words 'to you' as she played nervously with the sash of the rain coat. 

"And what exactly could you do that would make me want to let your delinquent sister back into this school?" Snyder questioned as he leaned back in his chair. He had a tentative idea of where this was going but he needed to be sure. Already he could feel the tingling sensation of blood flowing through his groin as his cock began to grow in length in anticipation. 

"I can do anything that you want me to." Dawn replied. 'I can suck your cock, I'll fuck your cock, taking it in my cherry pussy, in my mouth or even take it in my ass." As she spoke Dawn slowly moved around the desk undoing the sash on her raincoat allowing it to slip down off her shoulders and pool into a puddle of fabric on the floor. 

"So do we have a deal?" She asked. Outwardly she was calm but her eyes betrayed her revealing the nervousness.

"As long as you keep coming back then she can stay in school. You'll do as I say for as long as I want till I get tired of you and she can stay." Snyder stated with a smirk as he knew that the little girl would have no choice but to agree to it.

Nodding her agreement Dawn quickly stripped her shirt off over her head. Gracelessly she let it fall to the floor behind her near the rain coat.

Snyder gazed upon her young barely formed tits that were hardly hidden from his gaze by the minuscule scrap of black lace that she had on and felt his mouth water at the thought of sucking on those tiny tits as he ravaged her body as often as he wanted. Reaching out his right hand darted between her legs and up under her skirt to cup her mound.

Reacting in shock at the unexpected move Dawn 'meeped' and nearly stumbled backward. The forceful hand cupping her flexed in response. She could feel the dampness of her excitement and she knew from the smirk that appeared on his face that he could as well. Using only the one hand he pulled her forward, keeping his grip on her mound the entire time until she was standing in-between his legs.

"Get down on your knees and get my cock out." Snyder ordered. He loved the look of apprehension coupled with no small equal amounts of fear and lust that appeared in the young girl's eyes.

Sinking to her knees Dawn nearly moaned at the loss of the hand between her legs, the sensations leaving her unfulfilled, but she knew that would soon change. Reaching out she grabbed the zipper on Snyder's pants trying to pull it down. She found that she couldn't, the pressure from his cock thrusting upwards making it impossible to move the zipper, so using a bit more force she tried pushing down on his cock with one hand and pulling the zipper with the other. The sound of the zipper coming undone was ungodly loud in the quiet room, easily overwhelming the sounds of heavy breathing, creating a jolt of excitement that ran through her. 

With his pants open all the way Dawn averted her eyes so she could lock them on his. An article in a magazine had told her that this always drove men wild and she could feel her own excitement continuing to build. Licking her hips in anticipation of her prize she slipped a hand inside unaware of what awaited her. Snyder for his part was eating it up as this little slip of a girl was acting so slutty, the eye locking, and the licking of the lips all part of the slut awaiting to be fed her masters cock.

Feeling her fingers graze the cock that awaited her Dawn's eyes went wide in shock and her breath hitched as she got the first inkling of things to come. As her hand continued to explore and wrap around the cock she found to her shock that she couldn't even get halfway around the monstrous thing. Slowly, her chest rising faster and faster, she dragged it out and starred at the sight. Jutting up in front of her was the cock that would soon be plowing through her virgin cunt. 

Snyder contained a chuckle at the sight of the young Summer's girl starring at the engorged phallus that was in front of her. He had always been proud, and rightfully so, of his prodigious endowment. His vanity and ego preventing him from ever sitting down to measure it out but he knew that the only bigger ones were found in porn and even then it was a rare thing. The girth of his phallus was exceeded only by the length that was gnarled by thick veins that promised to cut a wondrous path of pleasure through any woman's pussy. 

"Get sucking you little slut." Snyder said as he moved to force her head down.

With a quick shake of the head Dawn avoided his hands. "Hey, don't force me. Trust me, I ain't leaving here till this monster gets rammed into me!"

Chuckling Snyder sat back and watched as she returned her gaze back to his cock. Feeling it she let her fingers roam in amazement with quick brushes across the gnarled surface of the cock almost like she was memorizing it before she had it rammed between her thighs. Her nails lightly lit across the hard cock leaving phantom sensations and Dawn watched in amazement as it seemed to harder even further now bouncing slightly in time with the heartbeat the fueled it. Letting her gaze drop she feasted her eyes on the equally oversized balls that sat between his legs. With a bit of frustration she tugged on the man's pants, thankful for his assistance as he raised himself up a bit, she pulled them down past his knees fully so she could fully grasp the enormity of what lay before her. His balls sat between his legs looking like a pair of tennis balls covered in a sea of coarse hair that probably held a veritable ocean of cum just waiting to be pumped into her. 

Feeling the dampness between her thighs growing Dawn snaked a hand down to rub her lace covered cunt as she slowly leaned forward to brush her lips across the helmet of his cock. Absently noting that the man was circumcised she wrapped her other hand as far around the shaft as she could get it. With some effort she squeezed, more out of curiosity than anything else, to see if she could get her nails to touch. There was still a one inch gap and in response her cunt clenched in clear anticipation.

Dawn parted her lips on the next brush across the cock head and slowly fitted them over the phallus. 

"Mmmmmmm!" she moaned, sucking the entire cockhead into her mouth, kneading the shaft with her lips while her tongue went to work on the lust-hardened cockmeat.

Gripping the armrests of his chair Snyder clenched as he awkwardly thrust forward into the slut's mouth.

With a choking gargle Dawn felt the cock surge into her mouth, her teeth scraping along the veined surface, and she responded by pushing her lips forward eager for more of the schlong to be forced into her mouth. 

Bobbing her head back and forth Dawn needed no encouragement as she delighted in the taste of the pre-cum that copiously poured forth from the delicious cock-meat between her lips. Swirling her tongue ineptly around the head that filled her mouth she tried to entice him to force more of it into her waiting throat. 

Going down as far as she could Dawn tightened her lips grip on the cock, uncovering her teeth, and slowly dragged them up the lengthy surface. Locking her teeth behind the cockhead she put all her worth into sucking as hard as she could, almost as if she was trying to put a hicky on it, and lashed her tongue in-expertly along the slitted opening of the urethra. 

"Aww Christ that's good. Suck it you whore." Snyder groaned as he kept himself from blowing his wad with a control set in iron.

Stacking one hand atop the other Dawn gripped the manstaff and noted that there was room for a third hand and that wouldn't even cover the knob that was still encased in her mouth. Shivering in delight at the notion that in a few minutes that not only would she receive a hefty mouthful full of delicious cum but that this immense cock would be rammed into her. 

Sucking and slurping she moved her head back and forth putting everything that she had read and heard about to work trying to please Principal Snyder who had his head thrown back in pleasure feeling the pressure building in his balls that ached to deposit their baby-batter in this young girls gullet.

With a popping sound Dawn, on the next upstroke of her mouth, released her lip-lock on the cock. Breathing heavily from the erotic rush she eagerly returned to worshipping the immense dick kissing and nibbling along its length as her hands worked tirelessly beating up and down the shaft two-fisted. She could see the tightening of his balls promising a forthcoming eruption of cum.

With one hand busy beating the meat Dawn slowly moved her other to the knob, ever so carefully not allowing anything more than a single fingernail to trace around the equally oversized helmet. The tantalizing feeling of the fingernail was driving Snyder crazy but watching her use it to scoop up some of the pre-cum overflow he gripped the armrests desperately trying to use sheer force of will to prevent a climax then and there. Once she had gathered enough of the cum onto her finger she slowly brought it closer to her open waiting mouth lewdly sucking on it like it was a small, slender cock moaning at the taste.

Desperate for more of the delicious cum Dawn returned to cocksucking with a terrifying ferociousness. Surging forward she was determined to bury ever delicious inch of it in her throat. Stretching her mouth as wide as it could go she easily gobbled down the first six inches but that still left at least that many to go. She could feel the cockhead tickling at the back of her mouth and forced herself forward.

With a gurgle she could feel the overflow of pre-cum and salvia building up in her mouth. The knob brushing up against her tonsils as she choked on the schlong. Backing off she gasped for breath before throwing herself forward once more.

Snyder watched as the young slip of a girl, barely a teen, tried to deep-throat him. Eager to get more of himself in her on her next downward thrust he gripped the back of her head with one hand and pushed forward. The repetitive gulping as she kept moving forward was a brutal, erotic, torture.

"Relax your gag reflex when I shove it in your throat. It's just like you're swallowing, feels real nice on the head once it gets down your throat." Snyder groaned as he continued exerting downward pressure on the back of her head.

"Mmmmmmhhmmmm." Dawn moaned around the flesh-tube shoved in her mouth and pushed herself forward. She could feel the first inkling of the knob pushing past her tonsils so began swallowing quickly as her nose got tickled by the thick pubic hair at the base of his cock.

With a final push Dawn felt her lips reach the end of cock meat and run up against the base of his prick. With a mischievous mental smirk she darted her tongue out to lash the balls that were pulled up tight against her lips. She felt the leap of his prick as it expanded in girth. Her inexperience not telling her that an eruption was imminent.

Keeping his hand firmly in place on the back of her head Snyder leaned his head back in euphoria and felt the first surge of cum race down his prick into her waiting throat.

The overwhelming blast of baby-batter hit her throat like a gunshot and shot straight down into her gullet.

"Ngghh!" Dawn grunted around his cock. She was missing the taste!

Pulling back desperately she forced herself to relinquish the delightful feeling of being throat deep on a cock and moved back until only the head was between her ruby red lips. Another surge of cum shot out and she wantonly swallowed down the load that filled her mouth. The taste was so yummy!

With each surge of cum up the shaft Dawn moaned in ecstasy as her mouth was refilled with the unbelievably yummy taste of baby-batter that she gulped down even as the overflow leaked out of the corners of her mouth. Her tongue searched desperately for those escaping tendrils of yummy but she couldn't keep up.

Finally after a good ten or so shots of cum into her mouth, and subsequently her belly, Snyder's cock stopped spewing forth that delicious tasting treat. Her hands continued to beat up and down the shaft trying to coax out one more good squirt of cum but it was not to be. 

Licking her cum coated lips Dawn smirked. "So, how long till you can go again?"

"Just give me a few moments." Snyder rasped out as he tried to catch his breath. Christ that little girl could suck cock.

"Good. I can't wait till you put that thing in me. I want you to just fuck me like I'm your little whore and use me any way you want to." Dawn said as she slowly caressed the cock that would soon be fucking her. Her mind had nearly shut down thinking of all the pleasures that she would soon be feeling.

"Oh don't you worry my little slut. I plan on fucking you so hard that you won't be able to sit down for a week." Snyder said as his cock grew back to its former glory.

As she watched in fascination the massive fuckpole regained its former glory helped along by her hand firmly beating up and down its length. This was the cock that would take her cherry, be rammed between her thighs and make her scream in pleasure. Dawn was dripping just at the thought of feeling this massive schlong rammed into her to the point that the tops of her thighs glistened with the girl-cum that stained them. Keeping one hand reverently on the cock Dawn buried the other between her thighs as she sought to satiate the tormenting unsatisfied feelings building there.

"C'mon, it's time to fuck." Dawn whined. She didn't want to wait anymore.

Reluctantly letting go of her new favorite toy Dawn stood and backed away from the still seated Principal Snyder. Running her now freed hand across her body she grabbed her young budding tit and squeezed. "You like these don't you? You want to ram your cock between them and spew your man juice all of my body?

"You want to bend me over that desk of yours and just rape my little cherry pussy." Dawn groaned at the thought of that happening.

Snyder quickly shucked the remainder of his clothes as he watched this young slip of a girl masturbate in front of him. One hand buried beneath her skirt and the other grasping a tit, it was one of the more erotic things that he had seen lately. 

Turning her back to Snyder Dawn bent at the waist sticking her ass straight out at the man. The shortness of her skirt forced it to rise up over each cheek revealing the thong that bisected her ass crack and she could hear the intake of breath when Snyder noticed this. Glancing behind her Dawn saw that he was lazily beating his meat in anticipation of when he'd just ram it into her.

Smiling lustily she reached up under her skirt, hooking her thumbs under the thong's elastic, and slowly drew it down. Stepping out of it she kept her bent position and used one hand to caress her pussy. "Ohh, it's so wet and hot. I don't know how much longer it can go without a big strong cock."

She had no idea where this wanton slut side of her was coming from but she was quite enjoying it. In her lust addled mind she had nearly forgotten her original purpose in coming her but Dawn was quite pleased that business and pleasure really were joined.

Dawn let her eyes roam over Snyder as he sat back in his chair stroking his magnificent cock. In a few minutes she would get him to ram that monstrous thing between her legs and rip her cherry away

With a flick of her wrist the lace bra that she wore dropped to the floor joining the growing pile of clothes. "Skirt on or off?"

"Off. I want to watch my cock split you open." Snyder replied feeling his cock get harder and harder as more of this young slut's body was revealed.

Standing up straight she turned around to let her gaze fall upon his cock. Absently her hands found the sole clasp that kept the wrap skirt fastened together and with a careless flip of her fingers it came undone. The tiny piece of cloth fluttered to the floor and Dawn stood nude before him covered only by her black heels and nylons. 

Feasting his gaze upon the first glimpse of cunt that he had seen from her Snyder reveled in the glistening appearance of girl cum that stained her thighs and the lust inflamed lips that concealed her cunt. His cock leapt to full mast and hardened as he thought about just grabbing her and slamming it home.

Allowing her hands to roam once more over her body Dawn moved one down towards her stocking tops and fished out the several condom packages she had stashed there. Fanning them out she smiled. "Let's fuck!"

"No I don't wear those. You ride bareback, that way I can feel my cock inside you."

Giving a shrug at this revelation Dawn tossed the condoms to the floor. "Ok, probably wouldn't have fit anyway." She didn't care that this would mean a chance of a pregnancy; she just wanted to feel that massive cock inside her.

Snyder sat back in his chair and stroked his cock waiting for her to get on so this ride could begin.

Dawn slowly stepped up to him. She placed one knee on the chair beside him and lifted herself up placing her other knee on the other side of him. Her young pussy now hovered over his massive cock. Straining from the effort of holding her young nubile body over it she slowly lowered herself down till the very tip of his cock touched her clit. It was like an electrical charge had shot through her as her body arched back from that brief contact.

Snyder reached down and grabbed his cock with one hand to make sure it didn't get bent as she continued to slowly lower herself. For a brief moment it didn't look like she would be able to get it in her. The head of his cock pushed up against her cunt lips and it completely dwarfed them. Her pussy lips were closed so tight that he just couldn't get it in. Keeping up the pressure she forced herself downward, and then without warning his massive cockhead popped into her young fuck-tunnel.

"AGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!" Dawn screamed. It was painful beyond belief and that was only the head of his cock it having annihilated her hymen upon its entrance to her cunt. Holding herself steady she looked down between her thighs and saw her pussy lips stretched to nearly the breaking point both of them white with the stress of being stretched so far apart.

Snyder groaned feeling the tightness that surrounded his cockhead. It was beyond anything that he had ever felt. It took all of his willpower from blowing his load then and there.

"Oh GOD it's so thick." Dawn groaned as she felt things that she never felt before in her life. Letting her own body weight push her down she felt Snyder's cock force its way through her cunt, pushing her inner walls far apart in its journey upwards deeper into her.

It felt like she was being split in two. The downward pressure from her own weight forcing the cock deeper into her immature fuck-tube pushing the narrow passage far apart as the meat cudgel awakened nerve endings she didn't even know she possessed. The gnarled surface creating an uneven sensation preventing her from knowing what was coming as it raked over her g-spot sending sparks of pure desire straight to her lust addled brain. 

Snyder gripped the slim sluts waist with a grip of iron as he tried to force her up and down his cock faster but the sheer tightness of her cunt prevented it. Frustrated at the lack of penetration caused by the angle and space restrictions of the chair he shifted his grip to cup her by the ass. 

Feeling her insides on fire as Snyder cupped his hands under her ass and began lifting her up and down his prodigious cock Dawn shrieked in climax. His every stroke rasping along the tattered remains of her hymen and the gnarled veins stroking her cunt ever higher into climax. Wrapping her long legs around him she felt him shift as he stood this allowed him to lift her up and drop her back down on his cock. It slammed home feeling like someone had shoved their arm up inside her body.

She was getting fucked and she loved it!

"Oh GOD! That feels so good. Harder! Faster!" Dawn ordered.

Abruptly Snyder fully withdrew his cock from her. In shock at the sudden withdrawn Dawn starred at him in confusion.

Quickly Snyder set her down and spun her around forcing her to bend across the desk. 

Bracing herself up on her forearms Dawn looked over her shoulder eagerly awaiting the return of his cock in her body. "C'mon! I want cock and I want it NOW!"

The diminutive teen shook her goodies in enticement as she remained bent over the desk. 

Taking a step forward Snyder rested his engorged phallus on the tiny teen's ass before slowly dragging to down. Seeping pre-cum left a trail on her backside as the knob slowly moved ever closer to the gaping lips of her cunt. Shivering in delight at the sensation as the cock finally nudged back up against her pussy lips Dawn moaned in anticipation.

Grabbing her once more by the waist Snyder thrust himself harshly back into the young slut. 

Arching her back as the cock was slammed home Dawn was thrust once more into a climax. Her tunnel tightening to the point of painful as the veiny phallus dug into her internal walls.

In this new position Snyder was able to get a deeper penetration on the teen's cunt and more than half of his schlong disappeared into the young girl. That still left a distressing amount outside and Snyder was frustrated at this.

Tightening his grip Snyder shifted to short strokes. Only moving his cock back and forth a few inches driving the Summer's girl mad in sexual ecstasy as one particular set of veins rubbed up incessantly against her g-spot tormenting her. 

Mewling in sexual torment Dawn reveled in the way he was playing her body like an instrument. Girl-cum poured from her cunt lips to drip down her thighs. 

"More!" Dawn demanded.

Unseen by her Snyder nodded his head absently as he concentrated on getting his full length into her. Deepening the stroke he inserted another inch and reverted back to the short strokes that were slowly but surely opening up the teens' immature tunnel. 

With each brutal thrust Dawn felt the heavy ball sac swing forward to smack her overheated clit. Each thrust accompanied by a clenching of her cunt around the bringer of pleasure.

Sweat poured in rivulets down her back as the fucking never seemed to end. The room stank of sex as the two 'lovers' went about their business. Dawn shrieking out in climax as once again Snyder stoked her fires to overload as her fuck tunnel tightened to vice level proportions around him. 

Dawn was groaning and moaning from the unexpected pleasures coming from her cunt as she felt his massive cock spread her pussy walls apart as he rammed his cock him. Each time he pulled himself out till it looked like his cock was going to pop out then rammed it back home hitting her cervix with an almost audible sound.

For the second time Snyder fully withdrew from the hot furnace that was the teens cunt. Whining in frustration at the absence Dawn was about to scream out her annoyance when he pulled her back and turned her over. In seconds she was laying on her back on the desk with her thighs parted by Snyder's bulk. Glancing down over her flat stomach she watched through the lust induced haze as he laid his heavy cock on her belly. Balls flush with her cunt the heavy cudgel extended up past her mound to weep straight into her bellybutton. Chest heaving in erotic pleasure she dabbed a finger into the puddle of cum she sucked it straight down.

Before she even had time to comment the cockhead was once more flush with her cunt lips and slammed home. It's full brutal length snaking through her innards to impact with her cervix. Every delicious pleasure inducing inch of it imbedded within her body. 

The shriek of pleasure it ripped from her was the best yet as she her arched her body up off the desk. Snyder leaned forward to nip at the up-thrust tits that had tantalized him from the start of this meeting. Nibbling on the firm young tits of the teen he continued to firmly thrust his cock in and out of her body. 

Grasping her legs he threw them up over his shoulders knees resting limply there as he continued his assault upon the teen. It felt like each time he pulled back the sheer tightness was going to skin the top layer of his cock clean off.

Dawn purred in sexual contentment as she felt his cock slam into her cervix yet again. In her imagination she could easily imagine a bulge forming in her belly on each in-stroke of the phallus. 

Snyder fell into a steady rhythm as he continued to use long hard pile driving fuck strokes to make her scream with pleasure as he ravaged her young body. Time seemed to lose all meaning to the two 'lovers' as they sought even great sexual highs from each other's body.

Snyder was astounded that he had lasted as long as he had as he shifted his rhythm to torment the youngster once more. Her shrieks of sexual release were deafening and cock hardening at the same time. Snaking a hand down off her hip he caressed her ass and promised himself that soon he'd ram himself between those cheeks and take her final cherry. 

Reaching down to play with her clit Dawn snaked a finger down to feel the thrusting cock skewer her lips apart as it slammed into her fuck tunnel. She had never planned on this night turning out so well. She knew she'd be on her knees for sure but full on pussy tapping with successive climaxes sending her into euphoria time after time? That hadn't been planned on.

She felt the change in rhythm as Snyder began speeding up. The knob slamming into her cervix with greater frequency as she felt the greatest climax of the night building up in her overheated loins. Leaning back she grabbed her tits, kneading them, as she shook in pleasure from the building cum that threatened to overcome her mind.

Snyder felt the young slut's cunt spasm as it clamped down on his cock as it milked him up and down his expansive shaft. Trying to hold back the explosive release of his cum into her waiting belly he grunted in effort before shafting the girl even harder. 

Reaching out with one hand she lightly scratched her nails over his balls. "Is the mean old principal gonna pump some cum into my little itty bitty pussy?"

The dirty talk and the feel of her nails running across his balls did him in. Slamming his cock forward with all his might it pummeled her cervix and unleashed the torrent of cum that had been building up. Lined up perfectly it spewed forth into her womb without stopping.

Dawn screamed in unbridled ecstasy as her womb was deluged with what felt like an unending stream of cum slamming into its back wall. Her entire body shuddering in pleasure as all her nerve endings were on fire her cunt clamped down the tightest it had been since before its virgin depths were defiled. The squeeze it put on Snyder's cock actually causing a damming effect as its tightness prevented his cum from venting forth into her body. With an eruption caused by this backup it exploded out of his knob flooding her womb.

Slamming himself back and forth in her body he drew out his, and her pleasure, as he continued to climax into the underage teen's willing cunt. 

Finally his balls were fully drained and Snyder stumbled back before flopping into his office chair. Dawn reveled in the sensation as his half-hard cock was dragged from her depths with a plop. The cum it had been damming in her body dripping forth. 

Unwilling to let some of that yummy man-juice escape her she cupped her hands over her cunt and scooped it up to gobble down. 

Watching the whorish behaviour of the young Summer's girl Snyder smirked knowing that he owned her cunt for however long he wanted.

Propping herself up on her arms Dawn gazed over at her spent lover. Her legs splayed lewdly with trails of cum leaking from her gaping cunt. "So, how long till you can go again?"


End file.
